Unexpected Miracles
by Lola-2011
Summary: Dana and her daughters live in Virginia but, a friend in Philly is in for a surprise! Please R&R!
1. Out of the Blue

Out of The Blue  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
{A.N: I'm back, although school is draining me of my energy and I've been working on different fics, I felt I had to write this one!}  
  
Dana sat at the kitchen table at her new home in Virginia, she found her dream home about a week after moving back home. It was perfect, in a secure neighborhood, it had a white picket fence and a large yard for her children to play in. She had the phone in her hand, wanting, needing and having to dial the number, her head wanted to and so did her heart, so why couldn't she make her finger dial the number?  
  
Annie ran through the kitchen and was headed for the back door, "Annabelle Nichole, slow down"  
  
"Yes, Mommy" the little girl replied as the door sprung open.  
  
She was suddenly reminded why she had to make the call, how it would be best for everyone. Slowly she dialed the number and brought the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, It's Dana"  
  
"Dana, how are you?"  
  
"Pregnant" She stated bluntly  
  
"What?" He asked in shock  
  
"Pregnant" she repeated  
  
"How, when?" He questioned surprisingly  
  
"Well, according to my calculations it was a few days before I left"  
  
"In your office?"  
  
Dana let out a small giggle, "Or the roof"  
  
"Hey, that was your idea"  
  
"No, it was your idea" She argued back  
  
"So you're about six weeks along?"  
  
"Correct" Dana agreed  
  
"I'd like to come see you this weekend" He confessed  
  
"I'd like that" She admitted  
  
"What's the address?"  
  
"It's 52511 Burgoyne Drive"  
  
"Okay, Dana, I'll see you in a few days"  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
As Dana hung up the phone Annie came charging in through the door, "Mommy, can we go to the park?"  
  
"Maybe after lunch"  
  
Annie put a huge smile on her face, "Please?"  
  
Dana was about to protest but, when she looked in her daughter's eyes she couldn't tell her no.  
  
"Go get your shoes" Dana said smiling.  
  
It was ten o'clock when Dana climbed into bed, she and the girls had a fun and busy day at the park. She loved it here and was sort of relieved to be back home with her family. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
It was hard to believe that all of her dreams had come true, she was finally a mother and now that she was pregnant, she couldn't ask for anything more, expect for the father to be by her side.  
  
Secretly she wanted him there and wanted to tell him to stay but, his life was in Philadelphia and she didn't want to take that away from him but, what if he felt the same way? Or even worse what if he felt different? Could she handle that? Raising three children by herself.  
  
She knew she was strong and proved over and over in her life that she didn't need to depend a man. This time it was different though, she wanted him, she didn't need him and that made all the difference.  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. What I Came To Say

What I Came To Say  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
  
  
The mornings sun was bright, Dana was seated at the patio table, Lou was quietly moving around in her playpen while Annie was pushing her doll in the swing. As she read over the newspaper she heard the door bell ring. "Annie, I'm going to get the door, I'll be right back"  
  
Continuing to push her doll she simply answered back, "Okay, Mommy"  
  
Dana walked into the kitchen and through the living room, she put her hand on the door knob and froze, was she prepared for what was about to happen? Why was she thinking? She didn't have time to think, her future depended on this. Her hand slowly moved around the knob, turning it, she took one last deep breath and opened the door.  
  
For the longest time they both just looked at each other not quite sure of what to say or even how to say it. They just simply stepped forward and embraced each other, "I missed you" Dana whispered in his ear.  
  
"I missed you too" He replied softly.  
  
They both pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. "I've waited so long to say this to you".  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, um, I love you"  
  
Dana breathed a sigh of relief, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear that?"  
  
"Too long, baby, too long".  
  
He stepped inside the door and shut it behind him, after all the whole neighborhood didn't have to know there business.  
  
"I love you, Nick, more than I ever thought I could".  
  
Nick smiled and stepped in closer to her, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips softly brushed together, then Nick seized the moment and responded with a passionate, breathless kiss.  
  
Dana took a step back, she noticed Annie standing in the door way of the kitchen. "Mommy?"  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"Who's that?" She asked quietly  
  
Dana smiled, she looked from Annie to Nick but, before she could speak, Nick did, "My name's Nick" he said smiling  
  
"Are you my new Daddy?"  
  
Dana held her arm out for Annie, "Nick is my friend, he's very special to me"  
  
Annie wrapped her arm around Dana's waist, "Oh"  
  
Nick lowered himself down the floor, "It would be okay with me, if you called me Daddy".  
  
"Really?" Annie asked excited  
  
"Yes, do you think it's okay If I ask your Mom, to marry me?"  
  
"I think you should" Annie asked with a smile.  
  
Dana was deeply touched, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. On some level she always knew that this would happen but, so perfectly she never would have dreamed. Nick got back up to his feet, he pulled a ring from his pocket and took Dana's left hand.  
  
"Annie, and I want to know if you will marry me?"  
  
Dana smiled, slight tears began to form in her eyes, "Yes" she finally breathed out.  
  
Nick slipped the ring on her finger, then placed a light kiss on her lips. Everything was finally coming together, Dana was going to marry the love of her life, she had two beautiful daughters and now she and Nick were going to have a baby. What more could anyone on this earth ask for?  
  
The silence was suddenly broken by Lou's cries, "I'll be right back"  
  
A few seconds later Dana walked through the room carrying the baby, Nick rubbed his hand over the baby's head, "Hi, little one, I missed you too" Nick admitted. He then bent down and lifted Annie up from the floor and into his arms. "We're a family now, Annie, a really family.  
  
Nick and Dana married two short months after he proposed, around six months later Dana gave birth to their first child, a son who they named Dashiell Rittenhouse Biancavilla.  
  
  
  
The End!!  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
